Ai's Gift
by Ai Sakamoto
Summary: Someone Contacted Hell Girl Just to Give her a gift. Why would the contacter do that? K for minor swearing.
1. chapter 1

Ai's special Gift

OLIVIA POV:

"Hey Olivia!" someone yelled

I look up to see a group of popular girls looking at me. I then go back to reading. I can tell there still watching me, but I just ignore them. I heard about the Hell. I wanted to meet this hell girl people keep talking about. People say that she takes people to hell. When people contact hell girl they don't realize what hell girl goes through when she brings people to hell. It must be hard on her. So I am going to make myself hate someone so the I can contact hell girl so then I can give her a present for all the work she has done for I don't know how many years. So after school I am going to go to the store and buy something for her. I hope she likes it when I contact her.

"Hello! We are talking to you!" Yelled the leader

I still ignored her.

"HELLO! I AM TALKING TO YOU!" She yelled at me again.

I finally snapped. I closed my book and smiled my 'SHUT THE FUCK UP' smile at her.

"Actually you aren't talking to me you are actually yelling at me!" I smiled at her.

I then got up and left to go to the store. When I finally got to the store I went in. I didn't know what hell girl likes so I got a glass square. Inside of it were two hands holding a rose. I smiled to myself. I also got a stuffed cat. I got a bag and a 'Thank You' card. I bought my stuff and went home. I was happy. When I got home it was 11:50. I went on to my laptop and searched Hell Correspondence. When the time said 12:00 I clicked the reload button and got the site. I typed in the name Hannah Mack and then clicked send. I actually did hate her, but I didn't want her dead.

"You have summoned me." Said a girl from behind

I smiled to myself and turned around. She reached in to her pocket.

"Wait!" I said

She stopped. I turned around and grabbed the bag. I turned around and gave it to her. She looked at me.

"I don't need a doll. I contacted you so I could give you this." I said smiling.

"What is it for?" She asked me

"This is for all the times you sent people to hell. When people contact you they don't think about your feelings in the process. They only think about themselves. Yes I do hate Hannah Mack, but I don't want her dead. So I hope you like your gift." I said

I could have sworn I saw her lip twitch up a little.

"Thank you." She said

"Can I have a hug?" I asked

She nodded. I gave her a hug.

"Good luck." I said while hugging her.

We parted. It looked like she needed that hug.

"See you again soon." I said

She nodded. Then she was gone. When she left I thought about her going through all that. I started crying. I felt bad for her.

AI ENMA POV:

After I got home I looked at the presants. Inside I found a glass box. Inside the glass box were two hands holding a rose. There was also a stuffed cat. I also found a card. I pulled it out the envelope and read it.

_Dear Hell Girl, _

_This is for you. I wanted to repay you for all the stuff you have done. You have brought many people to hell without complaining. I'm surprised. I don't know how many years you have done that. I bet it's a lot. Isn't it? Well I wanted to say thank you and good luck with keeping up the act with being hell girl. I'm also letting you know if you want a shoulder to cry on or a hug you can always come to me. I will be waiting. _

_Sincerely, _

_Olivia _

After I read the letter I smiled. I didn't care if people saw me. I felt good to get that hug and it feels good to smile for once in my dead life. I smiled and I was happy about it.

REN POV:

After I saw the mistress read the letter she smiled. My mouth dropped. She wasn't allowed to smile, but I could tell she didn't care at the moment. I bet it made her happy to get a hug and not have to send someone to hell this time. I was happy for her.

OLIVIA POV:

The next day after I met hell girl I went to school. People were staring at me. I went to my seat and sat down. Suddenly a piece of paper fell from air.

"_Thank you!"_

It read

"_You're welcome!" _

I wrote on it. I then lifted up in to the air and it disappeared. I smiled to myself.

"Hello Olivia." Someone said to me.

After I read the paper I was confident in myself.

I looked up to see the leader of the popular group. I smiled at her.

"Just go fuck yourself! It is so much easier!" I said for everyone to hear.

I then got up and left feeling proud about myself. I looked back and saw her mouth drop. It was actually kind of funny so I snickered to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

OLIVIA POV:

_'I wonder if Hell Girl still has the gift I gave her?'_ I thought to my self while walking to school. I felt someone watching me. I looked around and found no one. I was a little creeped out. I walked to school in silence.

_'Maybe someday Hell Girl will come for a hug again.'_ I thought as I walked into class. I suddenly saw a tree with a sunset in the back ground. Hell Girl apeared in front of the tree. I smiled at her. She didn't smile back, but it was okay.

"Hi." I said

"Hello." She said

"Do you still have the gift I gave you?" I asked her

She nodded her head.

"Yay. How do you like it?" I asked her

"I love it." She said

"So what do you need?" I asked her

"I want you to be one of my helpers." She said

"Since you gave me strength to stand up to one of the bullies at school then I shall help you." I said knowing what would happen.

She nodded her head. She rose her hand. I felt dead. I guess I was. Everything blacked out. When I opened my eyes I was some where else.

"Is this where you live?" I asked

"Yes." She said

"I don't even know your name." I said

"Ai Enma." She said

"I bet you had a different name before you became Hell Girl." I said

She nodded slowly.

"Oh did I push a difficult button? Oh I'm sorry." I said

"It's okay." She said

"What should I call you?" I asked

"You can call me Ai." She said

"Should I add mistress to it?" I asked

"Please don't. I just want someone to understand me for once." She said

My eyes widened at her response.

"I will always be there for you. Even in your darkest moment. I will help you along the way." I said promising her

"Thank you." She said

"Now I shall introduce you to the rest of my helpers. Onna, Ren, Wannyoudo." She said

Three people appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes Mistress?" They all asked at once

"This is Olivia. She is a new helper. She is special to me." Ai said

"Hello." I said

"Hey." The boy said

"Why hello." The woman said

"Hi." The older man said

"You may now go." Ai said

They left.

"Do you like singing?" I asked

She nodded.

"What is your favorite song?" I asked

"Children of Seven." She said quitely

"My favorite song is called Paper Moon." I said

"I have never heard of it." She said

"It's a really good song. Do you want to hear it?" I asked

She nodded

"Should I sing it? Or should we go to my home and I can play it on y computer?" I asked

"Can you sing it?" She asked

"Sure." I said

I took a deep breath and started.

_I'm falling down into my shadow_

_grasping on to every breath_

_As I await the deadly night_

_so scary, but you can't give into this_

_fear the pumpkin carriages_

_'cause all the witches can see it in your eyes_

_see you in your dreams, yeah baby_

_your nightmares too that's where I'll find you_

_fairy blue it is only for you that I would crush the stars _

_and put them on display black paper moon _

_if you really put your faith in me_

_when you're lost here I am forever with your soul_

_waiting here above you paitenly just like the _

_shining moon_

_a symbol rises to the surface_

_of the crimson sweetness that_

_I had submerged it deep within _

_your destany isn't so immutable_

_anything that you can dream can_

_also be the fate you will have_

_don't try to use decite on me_

_I will not break, I won't surrender_

_fairy blue you are my everything _

_the reason I go on in this _

_captivity eternally _

_if you raise your voice and call for me_

_I will find you, my dear_

_where ever you maybe_

_and I will be sure to set you free _

_from this ensaring curse_

_there are times when no one believes in me_

_and there are times when I feel like i'm degrading _

_but even in thoes times your words always _

_echo within my heart this is my promise_

_fairy blue it is only for you that I would smash the stars_

_and use them as a sign to guide you _

_and anytime that you're lost or afraid_

_I can see your dreams I want you to look up_

_and fairy blue you are my everything _

_the reason I live in sweet captivity _

_so faithfully _

_and is when you'll never be alone_

_when you're lost here I am_

_forever with your soul we can_

_make it through most anything_

_if you can just believe..._

I finished the song and looked at her. She was stairing at me

"Did you like it?" I asked

"Yes it was a very good song. You have a great voice." She said

"Can I hear your song? You don't have to if you don't want to." I said

"I'll sing it for you." She said

She took a deep breath and started to sing her song.

_Why do lovely flowers bloom from the cherry tree?_

_Children of seven waking smiling at the sun _

_Why do fragrent blossoms still in the mountain air?_

_Children of seven laughing run through the woods_

_Why do crimson branches dance for the villiage trees?_

_Children of seven singing call down the wind_

_Why do wilting flowers fall from the cherry tree?_

_Children of seven dying to wake once more_

After she ended the song I was shocked to here such a sad song come from such a beautiful voice.

"Why do you sing such a sad song?" I asked

"It's the only song I remember from back when I was alive." She answered

"Well you should start remembering some happy songs instead." I said

I smiled at her. Of course she didn't smile back.

"Ai you have a request." Her grandmother called

"Yes Grandmother." She said

She then walked inside. She went to her computer and clicked a button and read who and what is wrong.

"Olivia can you come with me?" She asked

"Of course." I said

I then followed Ai to the place where I was before I became her helper.


End file.
